dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Pwns
Attack of the Pwns is the finale for Season 1. This episode was created using computer animation using Blender, special effects and flash animation using Toon Boom Harmony 9 which was made by the crew of Dick Figures. Plot Space... the season finale frontier... where the forces of evil (Blue) battle the forces of evil-er (Red) for dominion over the galaxy or a frozen burrito or whatever. Characters *Red (antagonist until the end) *Blue (antagonist until the end) Minor Characters *Raccoon Transcript (The Dick Figures title card shows, then zooms in on the moon and space battle-vehicles.) Blue: Emperor Red, you fool. You are outnumbered, the Crimson Empire will surely fall, and why the fuck did you eat the last burrito?! Red: It was for both of us! Besides, the Cerulean Alliance's days are numbered, and that number is zero. Blue: Hmm... Red: Because today you die! (The Crimson Armada and the Cerulean Forces attack each other.) Blue: That was the only thing in the fridge, you know I love frozen burritos! (Blue destroys two red space ships) Red: You know I love pissing you off! (Auto-pilot ships are shooting at each other and a giant ship firs at both, Zooms in on the ship, and REveals Raccoon is driving it.) Raccoon: I have-a no idea what's going on. (The Crimson Empire suddenly appears.) Red: Oh-hohhh, yeah! Blue: Aaah, shit! (He summons the Cerulean Alliance. The Crimson Armada and the Cerulean Forces continue to shoot at each other.) I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna eat you, because I'm fucking hungry! Red: (laughs evilly) All your little spaceships are dead! (Red chases Blue as they head towards a space station, Red shoots down Blue's engine.) Blue: Oh, fuck! (Blue crashes into the space station.) Red: Feel like I should pull up. (He crashes into the space station as well. Red and Blue escape their pods and pull out lightsabers and fight to the death. They enter a small pod and launch themselves away from the station and towards the sun. Red knocks Blue to the ground.) Any last words, chode? Blue: It had my name on it. Red: Only if your name is Señor Delicious! (The pod is heading to the sun as fast as it can) Blue: Look, we could keep arguing about this and die a horrible fiery death in the sun, or we could escape in those jetpacks over there. (Red looks at the jetpacks.) Just sayin'. (Red tries to make a decision and looks at both Blue and the sun, then he finally makes a decision and throws the lightsabers away) Red: Ah, Goddammit, fine! (Blue sighs in relief. They escape before crashing into the sun and the sun explodes. They start flying through space. Red sings happily along the way.) Red: ♪If you like piña coladas...♪ Blue: Huh... Red: ♪...And getting caught in the rain...♪ Blue: Shut up! Red: ♪...Doo doo doo doo doo doo yoga...♪ Blue: Shut up! SHUT UP!! Red: ♪...Bumbnmbm Michael Caine♪ (They start slowing down) Blue: Aaaaaand we're out of gas. (They stop moving.) Red: NOT ME! (Red starts farting, pushing himself forward.) Red: Beeeeeean burritooooooo! (Fart noises are not heard anymore as Red goes off-screen.) Blue: Well...guess I'm gonna die out here... (Blue stares at his right, nothing happens.) '-Episode ends-' Dick Figures Title Trivia *This episode name comes from a Star Wars episode, Attack of the Clones. *The whole episode is a spoof of Star Wars. *This is currently the best and most popular episode due to how well it was made, meaning that this episode is a cult classic to all Mondo Media fans. *The epic space battle with Red and Blue's ships and clones is a reference to a battle scene in "Osmosis Jones" *This episode maybe part of the Expansion Pack along with Role Playas. *We learn arguments get out of hand pretty easily between Red and Blue. *Blue appears to be Luke Skywalker, and Red appears to be Emperor Palpatine. However, Emperor Palpatine had the Imperial Shuttle (Blue's ship) and Luke Skywalker had the X-wing (Red's ship). But in this episode, Palpatine has the X-wing, and Skywalker has the Imperial Shuttle, when it should be Palpatine having the Imperial Shuttle and Skywalker having the X-wing. *The song the Red sang is an 80's hit song called "pina coladas" *We learn Blue loves Frozen Burritos. *Red apparently loves to, in his words "piss off Blue". *Red and Blue don't seem to need air in order to survive out in space. *Red spaceships have skulls symbols and Blue's spaceships have stars symbols. *In some scenes where Red and Blue are in a background that is not the color white, their heads and eyes remain the color white. However, in some other scenes, their heads and eyes become transparent and you can see the background behind their heads. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating Red, along with Blue, float through space with their jetpacks. Episode Ending The word "DICK FIGURES" appears with the "I"s replaced by light sabers. The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery Attack of the Pwns 50.jpg Attack of the Pwns 49.jpg Attack of the Pwns 48.jpg Attack of the Pwns 47.jpg Attack of the Pwns 46.jpg Attack of the Pwns 45.jpg Attack of the Pwns 44.jpg Attack of the Pwns 43.jpg Attack of the Pwns 42.jpg Attack of the Pwns 41.jpg Attack of the Pwns 40.jpg Attack of the Pwns 39.jpg Attack of the Pwns 38.jpg Attack of the Pwns 37.jpg Attack of the Pwns 36.jpg Attack of the Pwns 35.jpg Attack of the Pwns 34.jpg Attack of the Pwns 33.jpg Attack of the Pwns 32.jpg Attack of the Pwns 31.jpg Attack of the Pwns 30.jpg Attack of the Pwns 29.jpg Attack of the Pwns 28.jpg Attack of the Pwns 27.jpg Attack of the Pwns 26.jpg Attack of the Pwns 25.jpg Attack of the Pwns 24.jpg Attack of the Pwns 23.jpg Attack of the Pwns 22.jpg Attack of the Pwns 21.jpg Attack of the Pwns 20.jpg Attack of the Pwns 19.jpg Attack of the Pwns 18.jpg Attack of the Pwns 17.jpg Attack of the Pwns 16.jpg Attack of the Pwns 15.jpg Attack of the Pwns 14.jpg Attack of the Pwns 13.jpg Attack of the Pwns 12.jpg Attack of the Pwns 11.jpg Attack of the Pwns 10.jpg Attack of the Pwns 9.jpg Attack of the Pwns 8.jpg Attack of the Pwns 7.jpg Attack of the Pwns 6.jpg Attack of the Pwns 5.jpg Attack of the Pwns 4.jpg Attack of the Pwns 3.jpg Attack of the Pwns 2.jpg Attack of the Pwns1.jpg Attack of the Pwns 100.jpg Attack of the Pwns 99.jpg Attack of the Pwns 98.jpg Attack of the Pwns 97.jpg Attack of the Pwns 96.jpg Attack of the Pwns 95.jpg Attack of the Pwns 94.jpg Attack of the Pwns 93.jpg Attack of the Pwns 92.jpg Attack of the Pwns 91.jpg Attack of the Pwns 90.jpg Attack of the Pwns 89.jpg Attack of the Pwns 88.jpg Attack of the Pwns 87.jpg Attack of the Pwns 86.jpg Attack of the Pwns 85.jpg Attack of the Pwns 84.jpg Attack of the Pwns 83.jpg Attack of the Pwns 82.jpg Attack of the Pwns 81.jpg Attack of the Pwns 80.jpg Attack of the Pwns 79.jpg Attack of the Pwns 78.jpg Attack of the Pwns 77.jpg Attack of the Pwns 76.jpg Attack of the Pwns 75.jpg Attack of the Pwns 74.jpg Attack of the Pwns 73.jpg Attack of the Pwns 72.jpg Attack of the Pwns 71.jpg Attack of the Pwns 70.jpg Attack of the Pwns 69.jpg Attack of the Pwns 68.jpg Attack of the Pwns 67.jpg Attack of the Pwns 66.jpg Attack of the Pwns 65.jpg Attack of the Pwns 64.jpg Attack of the Pwns 63.jpg Attack of the Pwns 62.jpg Attack of the Pwns 61.jpg Attack of the Pwns 60.jpg Attack of the Pwns 59.jpg Attack of the Pwns 58.jpg Attack of the Pwns 57.jpg Attack of the Pwns 56.jpg Attack of the Pwns 55.jpg Attack of the Pwns 54.jpg Attack of the Pwns 53.jpg Attack of the Pwns 52.jpg Attack of the Pwns 51.jpg Attack of the Pwns 146.jpg Attack of the Pwns 145.jpg Attack of the Pwns 144.jpg Attack of the Pwns 143.jpg Attack of the Pwns 142.jpg Attack of the Pwns 141.jpg Attack of the Pwns 140.jpg Attack of the Pwns 139.jpg Attack of the Pwns 138.jpg Attack of the Pwns 137.jpg Attack of the Pwns 136.jpg Attack of the Pwns 134.jpg Attack of the Pwns 135.jpg Attack of the Pwns 133.jpg Attack of the Pwns 132.jpg Attack of the Pwns 130.jpg Attack of the Pwns 131.jpg Attack of the Pwns 128.jpg Attack of the Pwns 127.jpg Attack of the Pwns 125.jpg Attack of the Pwns 124.jpg Attack of the Pwns 123.jpg Attack of the Pwns 122.jpg Attack of the Pwns 121.jpg Attack of the Pwns 120.jpg Attack of the Pwns 119.jpg Attack of the Pwns 110.jpg Attack of the Pwns 109.jpg Attack of the Pwns 108.jpg Attack of the Pwns 107.jpg Attack of the Pwns 106.jpg Attack of the Pwns 105.jpg Attack of the Pwns 104.jpg Attack of the Pwns 103.jpg Attack of the Pwns 102.jpg Attack of the Pwns 101.jpg Attack of the Pwns 196.jpg Attack of the Pwns 195.jpg Attack of the Pwns 194.jpg Attack of the Pwns 193.jpg Attack of the Pwns 191.jpg Attack of the Pwns 190.jpg Attack of the Pwns 189.jpg Attack of the Pwns 185.jpg Attack of the Pwns 184.jpg Attack of the Pwns 183.jpg Attack of the Pwns 182.jpg Attack of the Pwns 181.jpg Attack of the Pwns 180.jpg Attack of the Pwns 179.jpg Attack of the Pwns 178.jpg Attack of the Pwns 177.jpg Attack of the Pwns 176.jpg Attack of the Pwns 175.jpg Attack of the Pwns 174.jpg Attack of the Pwns 173.jpg Attack of the Pwns 172.jpg Attack of the Pwns 171.jpg Attack of the Pwns 170.jpg Attack of the Pwns 169.jpg Attack of the Pwns 168.jpg Attack of the Pwns 167.jpg Attack of the Pwns 166.jpg Attack of the Pwns 165.jpg Attack of the Pwns 164.jpg Attack of the Pwns 163.jpg Attack of the Pwns 162.jpg Attack of the Pwns 161.jpg Attack of the Pwns 160.jpg Attack of the Pwns 159.jpg Attack of the Pwns 158.jpg Attack of the Pwns 157.jpg Attack of the Pwns 156.jpg Attack of the Pwns 155.jpg Attack of the Pwns 154.jpg Attack of the Pwns 153.jpg Attack of the Pwns 152.jpg Attack of the Pwns 151.jpg Attack of the Pwns 150.jpg Attack of the Pwns 149.jpg Attack of the Pwns 148.jpg Attack of the Pwns 147.jpg Attack of the Pwns 146.jpg Attack of the Pwns 145.jpg Attack of the Pwns 144.jpg Attack of the Pwns 143.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes